


Jealousy

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: When T.J. sees Cyrus kissing someone else as a dare, he gets jealous and tries to leave. Will Cyrus find him in time or will it be too late?"T.J., were you jealous of that kiss?""Cyrus, if you care about him, prove it to him. Tell him how you feel.""We need to talk."





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is rushed and not brilliant, enjoy and if you like it don't forget to leave kudos and especially comments! (:

  "TJ, Cyrus is here to pick you up!"

TJ was freaking out. He, TJ Kippen, was officially going on a sleepover at Cyrus' house. Cyrus Goodman, the only person he could talk to like this. Cyrus Goodman, his best friend. Cyrus Goodman, his secret crush. 

Heart racing, TJ combed his hair over one last time in a desperate attempt to make it behave. He grabbed his suitcase and ran downstairs to meet Cyrus. 

"I was just talking to Cyrus whilst you were sorting yourself out." TJ's Dad smiled, glancing knowingly between both boys.  

"Dad." TJ groaned, looking back at Cyrus; his father was very close to him and he knew that TJ was gay and liked Cyrus. "What were you talking to him about?" 

His father's eyes glittered mischievously. 

"Nothing, don't worry. "

TJ rolled his eyes and looked at Cyrus. 

"I'm sure Cyrus will tell me if I ask him. "

Cyrus smiled at TJ, looking him up and down. 

"You look nice, Teej. Great, even. " 

TJ raised his eyebrows at him.

"Not that you don't look like that all the time, but, well, you know..."

TJ smiled. 

"I do. You look good too, Underdog. Really. More than good. "

TJ meant it. Regardless of what Cyrus wore, he looked brilliant. Cyrus was wearing a dark green tee and tight black jeans. The look suited him. 

"Underdog?" TJ's Dad enquired In a teasing tone, raising his eyebrows. 

"It's just a nickname, Dad. " TJ pointed out. He turned to Cyrus.

"Shall we go?"

Cyrus nodded, and him and TJ waved goodbye to Mr Kippen, shortly after establishing that TJ would be picked up at 2pm the following afternoon.

Cyrus chuckled. 

"What was that about?" 

"What was what about? " TJ asked, feigning innocence. 

Cyrus raised his eyebrows knowingly. 

"You know what I'm talking about. That interaction with your Dad." 

TJ scratched the back of his neck nervously, unwilling to put himself to Cyrus and reveal his massive crush on him. Everything about Cyrus was so perfect, from his huge grin to his tantalising eyes to his caring nature to his sass and wicked sense of humour. And he was adorable, and he probably didn't like him, he probably liked...

"TJ!" 

Cyrus snapped his fingers in front of TJ, his trance broken. 

"You were out of it there. Are you okay?" 

TJ nodded rapidly. 

"About my question..." 

TJ brushed it off in a way he hoped appeared casual and nonchalant. 

"I'll tell you later." 

No I won't, TJ thought. And I probably never will. 

Needless to say, he would soon be proven wrong.

TJ changed the subject quickly. 

"So, when are the others arriving?"

"Um, Buffy is arriving pretty soon, I think, as is Andi. Buffy promised to have Marty with her. Jonah will be there in an hour, apparently, but he's always late, and Amber is coming with Andi. Walker is arriving in two hours, and I can trust him to be punctual."

TJ nodded along, grateful for the distraction, but mildly irritated all the same that him and Cyrus weren't spending the night together, one on one (which he had known for a couple of days now, but his imagination certainly didn't).

Maybe there was another emotion stirred in there for good measure, too. 

Jealousy.

He had no right to be jealous, of course. It wasn't as if Cyrus had feelings for him, too. Sure, he loved imagining what it would be like, to have Cyrus' hand in his own, to have Cyrus' lips pressed to his cheek, or to kiss him. To go on cute little dates together and announce to the world that Cyrus was his, that he had the world's most adorable, sweet, caring, loving, interesting and incredible boyfriend. 

But in reality? Unfortunately, they were just fantasies concocted by his imaginative brain. As if Cyrus would ever feel that way about TJ. Cyrus opened his car door and let Cyrus and his lovely mother's words washover him, completely lost in Cyrus' gorgeous eyes. Damn, he had it bad for that guy. 

Cyrus Goodman, his completely unrequited crush, would be the death of him one day. He was certain of that much, at least, and not anything else.

Cyrus sighed gently, smiling at TJ. He was unable to believe that such an amazing boy was sitting there, in his Mom's car, chatting to her about basketball effortlessly. Cyrus bit his lip and gazed into TJ's enticing eyes, hopelessly falling for him with the knowledge that such a cool, very straight guy would never harbour such feelings for him, Cyrus Goodman.

And why would he, after all? Cyrus was just a nobody, after all, a loser hardly anybody cared about. He could dream, though. Dates at the Park and the Spoon. Hugging and possibly kissing TJ after he won a basketball match. Things that would never happen. 

Oh, well. He was still really excited for tonight, however.

He hadn't believed his sheer luck when TJ had instantly told him 'yes' after he invited him to his sleepover. Why would Cyrus had considered it being just him and TJ, as he'd had a ton of sleepovers with Buffy, Andi and Jonah before. However, he didn't want to freak TJ out so instead he invited Buffy, Andi, Jonah and their significant others (Jonah was dating Walker, Andi was dating Amber and Buffy was dating Marty). His parents did give him an unwanted stern talking to which had made his cheeks burn, but after their little 'talk', they were pretty cool with having his friends round as they trusted them well. 

His Mom had teased him about TJ, though. Cyrus had come out to her a few weeks ago and admitted to having a crush on TJ, and his mom had soon began teasing him relentlessly. Cyrus hoped and prayed that she wouldn't do it now. 

If it had been just him and TJ, there would have been so many ways it could have went, including them kissing each other and confessing their feelings, although that was the wildest one. Cyrus had also imagined TJ grabbing his hand randomly when they were watching a movie, or kissing his cheek just before they went to sleep. A guy could dream.

He was snapped out of his daydreams suddenly by his mother asking TJ if he had a girlfriend.

No, no, no. This could not be happening right now. Heart thudding fast, cheeks heating up, he made eye contact with his mom and mouthed a frantic no' at her. She was going to stir up a feeling he felt guilty for having.

Jealousy.

She smirked and Cyrus looked to TJ, who seemed completely unfazed by the question. 

"No, I don't really want a girlfriend. Too busy, you know how it is, Mrs Goodman." 

"Please, call me Leslie." Cyrus' mother insisted. "And why not? A handsome young boy like yourself? In fact, Cyrus thought a few weeks back, after Costume Day, I think, that you were dating that Kira girl, the basketball player, isn't she?" 

TJ visibly winced at the memory of Costume Day, at the reminder of the horrible person he could be and Kira's homophobic manipulation.

Still, the thought of dating Kira was enough to make him laugh at the mere suggestion of not only being someone who wasn't Cyrus, but a girl, and a girl who was awful to him at that.

"No. Definitely not." He turned to Cyrus. "What made you think that, anyway, Cyrus?"

In response, Cyrus turned beetroot and stared at his feet for a second before answering. 

"It's embarrassing." 

"No, tell me." TJ coaxed him. 

Cyrus sighed. 

"On Costume Day, I thought you abandoned me for your crush. You did a couples costume with her, so I assumed you were together after bonding over basketball at the park and falling for each other or something, and you always act like a couple around the school. I thought that day, you chose your crush over me."

TJ just stared at Cyrus in shock, attempting to comprehend what he'd just told him. The irony of it all, of Cyrus thinking TJ had abandoned him for his crush without knowing that he was TJ's crush. He didn't abandon Cyrus for his crush. He abandoned his crush, Cyrus, for Kira after being threatened. 

"How could you possibly think that, Cyrus? I'm not interested in having a girlfriend right now, and besides she's not even a nice person. I prefer you over her any day and I swear I'll prove it to you." 

Cyrus glanced at TJ, slightly shocked. TJ put an arm around Cyrus, wearing a bright smile. 

"Are you okay, Underdog?" 

Cyrus nodded and smiled. 

"More than okay." 

"Underdog?" Leslie questioned, her eyebrows raised teasingly. She gave Cyrus a meaningful look through the mirror of the car which made Cyrus visibly uncomfortable, a look which TJ couldn't quite comprehend. 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. 

"It's just a nickname, Mom." 

"Sure." 

TJ looked to Cyrus questioningly. Cyrus shrugged and both boys became hyper aware suddenly of the proximity of their knees. They sat in silence for 10 seconds, but Leslie broke it whilst pulling into driveway of the house.

"Now, have fun, boys, but none of you are to go too wild, got it? I mean, it's mainly that Marty boy I'm slightly concerned about going crazy, but nobody is under the radar. Not to mention, I've had a talk about funny business with Cyrus, because when you grow see, you develop crushes and with this sleepover being multi gendered and everything, I'm just worried about safeguarding..." 

"Mom!" Cyrus interjected. "We won't do anything." 

TJ nodded hastily, nearly as embarrassed ad Cyrus about the ordeal.

"I promise nothing inappropriate will happen, Mrs Goodman." 

Leslie nodded her approval and signalled for the boys to get out of the car. They obliged, Cyrus opens g TJ's door for him. 

"Thank you, Cyrus." 

TJ bowed playfully and shook Cyrus' hand.

Cyrus giggled slightly and TJ felt an overwhelming sense of love and affection for Cyrus rush over him suddenly.

Cyrus helped TJ with his overnight bags and they walked towards Cyrus house together. 

"Come on in." Cyrus encouraged TJ. "You've been here plenty of times before."

But this time is different, TJ thought. This time, I'm sleeping over for the night. 

As he walked in the house, TJ had an unshakeable feeling that after this sleepover, something was going to change- whether for the better, or for worse.


End file.
